Souvenirs d'enfance
by MiaZabiniNott
Summary: "Il est presque 19h. J'ai envie de faire un tour dans le château, de graver dans ma mémoire chaque instant que j'y ai passé. Je referme mon livre et me relève." Suivez Hermione au travers de Poudlard et découvrez ou redécouvrez anecdotes en tout genre, salles oubliées, détails d'aventures ... !


Bonjour, c'est Hermione ! Vous me connaissez, vous connaissez Poudlard. Mais venez tout de même avec moi, vous promener dans le château ! Pour partager mes souvenirs, pour vous faire découvrir des choses que, peut être, vous ignoriez, ou bien simplement pour vous remémorer des détails oubliés.

C'est bientôt la fin de l'année. Bientôt les Aspics. On est début juin, c'est le printemps. La douceur qui règne à Poudlard à cette période est agréable. Ce château que je vais bientôt quitter.

Il est presque 19h. J'ai envie de faire un tour dans le château, de graver dans ma mémoire chaque instant que j'y ai passé. Je referme mon livre et me relève.

Devant moi, niché entre les collines, l'immense Lac de Poudlard s'étend à perte de vue. D'après l'_Histoire de Poudlard_, près d'un kilomètre sépare les deux rives opposées du lac. 800 mètres en fait pour être précise. Il abrite une colonie d'Êtres de l'Eau, des Strangulots et surtout, le Calmar Géant. I ans, à 14 ans, je me suis retrouvé attachée au fond de ce lac pour le Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Dans la zone la plus profonde en plus. Viktor Krum devait me libérer. C'était une sensation assez étrange, je dois dire.  
Le bruissement de l'eau s'échouant sur la rive du Lac me ramène à la réalité. J'adore ce son.

Je me détourne du lac et remonte vers le Parc par le chemin serpentant entre les arbres, mon livre toujours mes mains.

J'aperçois au loin le Saule Cogneur. Ce Saule Cogneur dans lequel Harry et Ron se sont écrasés avec la Ford Anglia volante de M. Weasley, en deuxième année. Ils auraient pu se tuer ce jour là ! Ou pire, être renvoyés !  
Cet arbre a aussi détruit le Nimbus 2000 de Harry en troisième année. Harry s'était évanoui pendant le match contre Poufsouffle à cause des Détraqueurs qui avaient envahi le terrain. Je me souviens encore de la tête qu'il a fait quand Ron et moi on lui a ramené les miettes de son balais pendant son séjour à l'infirmerie !  
C'est cette même année qu'on a découvert qu'il cachait un passage secret menant à la Cabane Hurlante. Sirius, sous sa forme de chien, avait tiré Ron en lui arrachant quasiment la jambe. Harry et moi les avions suivis. Et Remus était arrivé. Cette nuit là, nous avions découvert que 1. Sirius n'était pas le dangereux criminel que tout le monde pensait 2. il était le parrain de Harry, 3. Remus était un loup-garou, 4. Peter Pettigrow était vivant et 5. il était responsable de la mort des parents de Harry. Et Harry avait lancé un sort sur Rogue aussi. Merlin, cette nuit ! Paix à leur âme, à tous les trois.

Le claquement d'une porte me sort de mes souvenirs. Celle de la Cabane de Hagrid, située à l'opposé du Saule Cogneur. Je ne compte même plus le temps que Harry, Ron et moi avons passé passé dans sa cabane en bois, à grignoter des gâteaux trop durs, à boire du thé ou à manger des caramels mous qui collent aux dents. En première année, on l'a aidé à donner Norbert le dragon à Charlie, le frère de Ron, en pleine nuit. C'est d'ailleurs pas très loin que j'ai frappé Malefoy en troisième année. Aaah, c'était jouissif !

Je traverse le Parc. Je m'y sens bien. La moitié de Poudlard doit être dehors. Il y a des couples, de groupes d'amis, des gens seuls. Ils rient, s'embrassent, parlent, jouent... Il y a comme une atmosphère de légèreté qui flotte au-dessus du Parc.

L'imposant château se dresse devant moi, et déploie toute sa splendeur du haut de ses sept étages. Je franchis les immenses portes en bois et me retrouve dans le hall. Des niches sont creusées dans ses murs et pour abriter les grands sabliers qui comptabilisent les points de chaque maison. A gauche, les rubis de Gryffondor et les émeraudes de Serpentard font face aux saphirs de Serdaigle et aux topazes de Poufsouffle, à droite. Tiens, Gryffondor est en tête, comme souvent, suivi de près par Serdaigle, puis Poufsouffle et enfin Serpentard. Ils n'avaient pas le cœur à se battre pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons cette année. Eh ! Dix rubis viennent de remonter dans le sablier de Gryffondor ! Moins dix points pour Gryffondor ?!

Mes pas résonnent sur les dalles de pierre et je passe le seuil de la Grande Salle. Cette salle est magnifique, surtout le plafond est magique. Il reflète le temps qu'il fait à l'extérieur. Des bougies volantes éclairent la salle. C'est l'une des plus grandes du château. Quelques élèves sont installés autour des quatre longues tables. La table la plus près de la porte, c'est celle de Serpentard. Ensuite, il y a celle de Serdaigle, celle de Poufsouffle, et enfin, Gryffondor. En face des quatre tables, il y a la Grande Table des professeurs. La Grande Salle respire la calme.  
Je me souviens encore du Bal de Noël du Tournois des Trois Sorciers qui y avait eu lieu. La Salle était métamorphosée. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Même Malefoy n'avait pas trouvé d'insulte à m'adresser et Parkinson avait l'air d'avoir été assommée. J'y étais allée avec Viktor. J'ai toujours la robe bleu pervenche que je portais ce jour là.

Les élèves présents dans la salle me regardent bizarrement. Je me rend compte que, effectivement, je dois pas avoir l'air fine, à sourire comme une idiote sur le pas de la porte, plongée dans mes souvenirs... J'ai une idée. Au lieu d'aller rejoindre la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, comme prévu, je vais faire le tour du château entier, des cachots à la Tour d'Astronomie. Demi-tour, direction les cachots. Suivez-moi !

Il fait toujours plus froid dans les cachots qu'ailleurs dans le château, et ils sont constamment plongés dans la pénombre. Je croise quelques élèves, surtout des Serpentards. Soit ils se contentent de m'ignorer, soit ils me lancent des regards interrogatifs.

En fait, il n'y a pas grand chose dans les cachots. Juste le bureau de Rogue, deux-trois salles de cours pour les Potions et la Salle Commune des Serpentards.  
D'après Harry et Ron, qui y sont allés, c'est une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond en pierre. Comme elle est située sous le lac de Poudlard, elle est constamment illuminée par de la lumière verte qui en provient. Elle est aussi éclairée par des lampes rondes et verdâtres suspendues à des chaînes. Elle a également une cheminée et quelques fauteuils en cuir noir. Elle est décorée avec des crânes et autres objets semblables, ce qui, vous en conviendrez, ne lui donne pas une atmosphère très chaleureuse. A l'époque, ils avaient un mot de passe idiot : Sang-Pur.  
Moi, je suis allée dans le bureau de Rogue, en deuxième année, pour récupérer les ingrédients manquants pour préparer le Polynectar. Il n'y a pas grand chose à l'intérieur. Les murs sont recouverts d'étagères où sont entreposés des bocaux en verre remplis de substances bizarres. C'est sa réserve personnelle. Sinon, il y a une armoire.  
Ah, et il y a des vrais cachots aussi, mais inutilisés au plus grand malheur de Rusard.  
Et j'allais oublier ! La cuisine aussi est dans les sous-sols, plus précisément sous la Grande Salle. Bon, vous savez comment on y rentre : le tableau représente une corbeille de fruit et on chatouille la poire qui se transforme en poignée.  
Il y a la Salle Commune des Poufsouffles aussi, vers là. Mais je ne sais pas ni précisément où, ni à quoi elle ressemble.

Je remonte vers le rez-de-chaussée. J'ai toujours mon livre dans les mains, celui que j'avais quand j'étais au bord du Lac.

Ici, il y a juste le hall, la Grande Salle, la salle 11 et deux-trois autres salles. La Salle 11 était utilisée par Firenze, le centaure, quand il assurait les cours de divination. D'ailleurs, c'est pas une salle de cours classique. Dumbledore lui avait donné l'apparence d'une clairière. Son sol était recouvert d'un agréable tapis de mousse où étaient plantés des arbres. Leurs branches retombant devant les fenêtres filtraient la lumière, la rendant verte, douce et tachetée. Ceux qui suivaient les cours, ce qui n'était pas mon cas, étaient assis sur des rocher couverts de mousse ou des souches. Parvati et Lavande n'arrêtaient pas de s'extasier dessus.

J'emprunte les grands escaliers en marbre menant au premier étage. Les couloirs sont quasi-désert, et même les portraits sont tous passés Merlin ne sait où ! Je passe devant des portes closes. Salle de classe d'étude des Moldus, salle de classe d'Histoire de la Magie, salle de classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal...

Le poste d'enseignant en DCFM est maudit : chaque année un nouveau prof : on a eu Quirell (qui a partagé son corps avec Voldemort, a faillit tué Harry pendant un match de Quidditch, a fait rentrer un troll qui a failli me tuer dans le château a tué des licornes dans la Forêt Interdite et a été tué) Lockhart (un escroc qui s'est attribué les exploits d'autres, interné à vie à Sainte Mangouste à cause d'un Sortilège d'Amnésie qui s'est retourné contre lui). Dire que j'étais totalement fan de lui ! J'avais tous ses livres ! Remus (le seul enseignant digne de ce nom en sept ans, a démissionné suite à la révélation par Rogue de son statut de loup-garou) Maugrey (en fait, Barty Croupton Jr, un Mangemort évadé d'Azkaban sous Polynectar, qui a essayé de tuer Harry pendant le Tournois des Trois Sorciers en transformant le Trophée en Portoloin qui amène à Voldemort) Ombrage (a envoyé deux Détraqueurs attaquer Harry pendant l'été pour le pousser à faire usage de la Magie et pouvoir le renvoyer de Poudlard, a utilisé la torture physique ou morale sur les élèves et ses collègues pour imposer sa loi Poudlard, a obligé Harry à ne plus annoncer le retour de Voldemort, nous a empêché d'apprendre des sortilèges de défense, a mis en place une milice privée, la Brigade Inquisitoriale, composée de Serpentards) Rogue (rien à ajouter). Après la matière a été remplacée par l'Art de la Magie Noire, assurée par Carrow, un Mangemort. D'après ce qu'on m'en a raconté, enfin, surtout Ginny et Neville, c'était au-delà du l'inimaginable : pour former les élèves aux sortilèges impardonnables, Carrow les faisait s'entraîner sur des élèves en retenue. Enfin, bref, de toute façon, la DCFM, c'est la seule matière où j'ai pas eu Optimal au BUSE mais un Effort Exceptionnel.

Là, au bout du couloir, c'est le bureau du Professeur McGonagall. Je le sais parce que c'est là qu'elle m'a convoquée en troisième année pour me donner le Retourneur de Temps tellement j'avais de cours à suivre. Ce même Retourneur de Temps qui nous a permis de sauver Sirius et Buck.

Je me dirige vers les escaliers magiques, ceux qui sont censés me mener au deuxième étage. Je dis censé parce qu'ils sont capricieux et que, au final, ils m'emmèneront à l'étage qu'ils veulent. En plus certaines de leurs marches sont piégées et il n'est pas rare de voir des élèves se retrouver avec une jambe dans le vide. D'ailleurs, d'après l'Histoire de Poudlard, il y a 142 escaliers ici. Le château est incroyablement silencieux. Et mon livre commence à sérieusement peser.  
A peine ai-je les deux pieds posés sur lui que l'escalier se décolle du sol. Il flotte paresseusement dans l'air, comme si lui aussi se laissait bercer par cette douce torpeur qui enveloppe l'école. Par bonheur, l'escalier s'arrête au deuxième étage. Ils sont plutôt coopératifs en ce moment, les escaliers.

Il n'y a quasiment rien ici. Le couloir vide à l'exception d'une gargouille en pierre : l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Enfin, c'est plus le sien depuis que... bon bref... J 'y ai mis les pieds moult fois là aussi. On y entre par un escalier en colimaçon qui mène à une porte de chêne avec un heurtoir en forme de griffon. C'est une grande pièce circulaire avec de grandes fenêtres. D'après Harry l'une d'elles émet une lumière rouge éclatante dans tout le bureau au coucher du soleil. Fumseck, le phénix est toujours sur son perchoir, à gauche de l'entrée. La pièce est remplie de petits instruments en argent souvent bruyants (sifflements, bourdonnement...). Harry en a d'ailleurs cassé quelques-uns en cinquième année. Derrière le bureau il y a une vitrine où sont posées l'épée de Gryffondor et la pensine. Le Choixpeau magique est là aussi, sur une étagère juste à côté. Les murs sont recouverts de tableaux des anciens directeurs et directrices de l'école morts en fonctions, qui dorment la plupart du temps. Cette année, Harry a tenu à ce que le tableau de Rogue soit présent parmi ceux des autres directeurs, même si il n'est pas mort en fonction. Harry est souvent allé dans ce bureau, surtout en sixième année, lorsque Dumbledore lui montrait ses souvenirs concernant Voldemort. Mais en deuxième année aussi, avec l'histoire du Fourchelangue et de la cicatrice qui brûle.

Bon, il y a aussi le bureau du professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, ou plutôt, des professeurs de DCFM devrai-je dire.  
Et les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il y a toujours autant d'eau partout, je patauge complètement. C'est toujours aussi triste ici, avec ces lavabos ébréchés, ce grand miroir cassé que personne n'a pris la peine de réparer et ce sol toujours humide.  
C'est là que, en première année, le troll que Quirell a fait rentrer dans le château a faillit me tuer. C'est là aussi que Harry et Ron m'ont sauvée. C'est là aussi la première fois que je leur ai sauvé la mise devant un professeur (McGonagall en l'occurrence). Et c'est là que notre amitié a débuté.  
C'est là qu'en deuxième année j'ai fabriqué du Polynectar avec Harry et Ron pour rentrer dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards. C'est là aussi que je me suis transformée en chat et pas en Milicent.  
C'est aussi ici que Harry est entré en possession du journal de Jedusor et a compris ce qui arrivait à Ginny (le fait qu'elle soit possédée par Voldemort, que c'est elle qui a tué les coq de Hagrid, qui a écrit le message "La chambre des secrets a été ouverte, ennemis de l'héritier prenez garde" sur le mur avec le sang des coqs et qui libère le Basilic).  
C'est aussi là qu'est l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets, derrière l'un des lavabos, celui dont le robinet est discrètement gravé d'un serpent. C'est par là que le Basilic entrait et sortait de la Chambre des Secrets en deuxième année. Ce même Basilic qui m'a pétrifié, mais, ô bonheur, pas tuée. Pile au moment où j'ai percé le mystère. J'avais encore la page du livre dans la main quand j'ai été pétrifiée. Mimi Geignarde, n'a pas eu cette chance.  
Pour avoir été dans la Chambre des Secrets récupérer des crochets de Basilics avec Ron l'année dernière, je sais que c'est longue salle souterraine plongée dans la pénombre. Le plafond est porté par des colonnes de pierre où sont enroulés des serpents sculptés. Leurs orbites sont creuses et on a vraiment l'étrange impression d'être suivis dans nos mouvements L'atmosphère de cette pièce est verdâtre et très angoissante. Et tout au fond de la salle, contre le mur, une immense statue représentant Salazar Serpentard domine la salle.

Je ressors de des toilettes de Mimi. Je ne me souvenais plus qu'on avait vécu autant de moments importants, voire décisifs ici. J'ai les pieds tous mouillés et j'espère que mon livre n'a rien. Je rebrousse chemin dans le couloir pour revenir aux escaliers. Aucun d'entre eux n'a voulu venir me chercher, à croire qu'ils sont en vacances. J'ai attendu deux minutes au bord du vide qu'un d'entre eux accepte de m'emmener au troisième étage. Chose qu'il n'a pas fait. L'escalier s'est propulsé à une vitesse inouïe vers le quatrième étage. Il s'est arrêté tellement brutalement que j'ai manqué tomber !

Il n'y a que la bibliothèque au quatrième étage. Je vais enfin pouvoir rendre ce livre ! Elle est encore ouverte puisqu'elle ferme à huit heures du soir. Je franchis le seuil et retrouve cette atmosphère particulière que j'aime tant. Ce silence planant et l'odeur des vieux grimoires. Il y a de nombreuses chaises en bois ainsi que des tables avec pupitres et lampes à lumière tamisée. C'est un endroit très calme où j'adore m'isoler pour étudier. Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, y interdit tout bavardage ou grignotage.  
La bibliothèque est très grande, avec des milliers étagères de bois remplies de milliers de vieux livres et de grimoires de sorcellerie. Ils sont divisés en nombreuses sections. Au fond c'est la réserve, fermée avec une corde. Une mot signé d'un professeur est exigé pour pouvoir y avoir accès. Seuls les élèves de sixième et septième année peuvent y aller sans autorisation Elle contient des livres de magie noire uniquement utilisés par les sixième et septième année étudiant la défense avancée contre les forces du Mal. J'y eu l'occasion d'y aller plus d'une fois avant. En deuxième année d'abord, pour emprunter le manuel de _Potions de Grands Pouvoirs_ avec l'autorisation du professeur Lockhart, pour avoir la recette du Polynectar. En quatrième année, ensuite, avec l'autorisation de professeur McGonagall, pour étudier certains livres de sortilèges pour aider Harry dans la deuxième épreuve du Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Ça, est officiellement. Mais Harry y est déjà allé avec sa cape d'invisibilité, notamment en première année. Il avait fait tomber un livre qui avait hurlé. Niveau discrétion, on a vu mieux.  
Les livres de la bibliothèque ont reçu divers sortilèges pour empêcher les étudiants de les maltraiter ou de les voler. On peut y réserver des livres. Je me souviens qu'en deuxième année, pendant les attaques du Basilic, L'Histoire de Poudlard a eu une liste d'attente de deux semaines ! Les gens ont qu'à avoir le leur, comme moi !

Bref, je suis pas là pour m'extasier devant la magnificence du lieu. Je me dirige vers Madame Pince pour rendre le livre. A peine arrivée à son bureau, elle me l'arrache presque des mains et l'inspecte sous toutes les coutures. Comme si moi, Hermione Granger, allait maltraiter un livre.  
_" Avertissement : quiconque aurait l'imprudence de déchirer, lacérer, tordre, plier, abîmer, dégrader, souiller, tacher, jeter, laisser tomber ou détériorer ce livre de quelque manière que ce soit, de le maltraiter ou de lui manifester le moindre manque de respect, devra en subir des conséquences que je m'efforcerai de rendre aussi douloureuses que possible.". _  
C'est ce que Madame Pince a écrit sur les fiches d'emprunt des livres, et je ne suis pas assez folle pour outrepasser cet avertissement. Le seul livre que j'ai maltraité, c'est en deuxième année, quand j'ai arraché la page sur le Basilic. Hasard ou coïncidence, j'ai été pétrifiée juste après.

Débarrassée du livre, je quitte à regret cet espace apaisant. Harry m'a aussi dit que c'est ici, au quatrième étage, que se trouve la salle du Miroir du Riséd, ce miroir magique qui montre à celui qui l'observe son désir le plus fort. Une inscription est gravée en haut du miroir : _« Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej »._ Traduction : _« Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir "_. C'est Harry qui l'a découvert. Poursuivi par Rusard après avoir fait tomber le livre hurlant dans la Réserve, il s'est caché là. Le Miroir a par la suite été déplacé. Il y avait un passage secret derrière le miroir mais il est impraticable à cause d'un éboulement.  
En fait, le miroir est resté caché dans la Salle sur Demande jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore décide de l'utiliser comme qu'ultime protection de la Pierre philosophale : il la cache dedans pour que seuls ceux voulant la Pierre, sans vouloir l'utiliser, puissent la récupérer. Et c'est comme ça que Harry se retrouve en sa possession, son seul désir vis-à-vis de cette Pierre étant que Voldemort ne s'en empare pas.

Les tableaux vides le long du couloir sont étranges. C'est comme si tous leurs occupant étaient allés prendre un bain de soleil tous en même temps. Il n'y a aucun mouvement nulle part. C'est un peu bizarre à vrai dire. J'arrive au bout du couloir et je monte sur l'escalier magique. Qui ne bouge pas. Mais alors, vraiment pas. Je soupire. A l'étage du dessous, il y a un Serdaigle, de cinquième année si je ne m'abuse. Avec un peu de chance, il veut aller à la Bibliothèque réviser ses BUSE. Et avec un peu de chance, l'escalier va accepter de faire l'aller-retour. Je me retiens de crier victoire quand l'escalier se met en mouvement. Il serait capable de se vexer. Arrivée au troisième étage, j'adresse un sourire au Serdaigle qui se précipite sur l'escalier, de peur qu'il reparte sans lui.

A cet étage, il y a la Salle des trophées, Salle de sortilèges et l'infirmerie.  
L'infirmerie, c'est une grande pièce bien éclairée et fraîche aux murs de pierres blancs. Les élèves blessés ou malades séjournent quelques jours ici, sous les soins de Madame Pomfresh et dans des lits confortables, séparés les uns des autres par des paravents. Le bureau de l'infirmière est tout au fond de la salle pour qu'elle puisse toujours garder un œil sur les élèves qu'on lui confie.  
Je m'y suis retrouvée bien trop souvent à mon goût. Six fois pour être exacte, soit autant de fois que Harry. Que ce soit en deuxième année pour une transformation en chat à cause du Polynectar et une pétrification par le Basilic, en troisième année après une attaque de Détraqueurs, en quatrième année à cause d'un sortilège de Malefoy et à cause du pus de Bubobulb envoyé par une fan hystérique de Harry, ou en cinquième année à cause d'un sort de Dolohov au Département des Mystères, Madame Pomfresh a toujours su quoi faire.  
Harry, lui, c'était globalement à cause du Quidditch (blessé par un Cognard ensorcelé, chute de balais, crâne fêlé par un Cognard), mais aussi après avoir affronté Quirell-Voldemort en première année, à cause des Détraqueurs en troisième année, en quatrième année après avoir de nouveau affronté Voldemort dans le cimetière.  
Ron, lui, n'y est allé que quatre fois : mordu par Norbert le dragon en première année, mordu par Sirius sous sa forme de chien en troisième année, après avoir touché un cerveau au Département des Mystère en cinquième année, et après avoir bu de l'hydromel empoisonné en sixième année.  
Ensuite, vient Neville, après avoir été aspergé de potion et être tombé de son balais en première année, eu le nez cassé au Département des Mystères et enfin à cause des Mangemorts entrés dans le château en sixième année.  
Ginny et Malefoy s'y sont retrouvé deux fois tous les deux : après avoir été sortie de la Chambre des Secrets et après avoir eu la cheville cassée au Département de Mystères pour Ginny, et après avoir été blessé par Buck et touché par un Sectumsempra lancé par Harry pour Malefoy.

Ah si ! Il y a autre chose à cet étage ! Comment ai-je pu ne plus y penser ! C'est ici : le couloir interdit du troisième étage ! On y accède en lançant un Alohomora sur la porte. La première fois, on y a atterri par accident en cherchant à échapper à Rusard. La deuxième fois, on y est allés volontairement. On avait 11 ans ! Par Merlin, on était complètement inconscients ! On s'est retrouvés nez-à-nez avec Touffu, le chien à trois têtes. Merlin la frayeur de a vie ! On a compris après qu'il gardait quelque chose, une trappe en l'occurrence. On a joué de la musique pour qu'il s'endorme, et on a sauté dans la trappe … pour atterrir dans un Filet du Diable. Le Filet du Diable a des tentacules pour capturer quiconque le touche, lui liant les bras et jambes, allant même jusqu'à l'étouffer. Plus on se débat, plus le Filet du Diable resserre ses liens. Le Filet du Diable aime un environnement humide et plutôt obscur alors j'avais allumé un feu pour qu'il nous lâche. Dans la panique, j'avais même oublié que j'étais une sorcière et que, accessoirement, je pouvais faire du feu sans bois.  
Bref. On était tombés dans une sorte de passage aux murs suintant d'eau, qui s'enfonçait sous terre.  
Puis on est arrivés dans une salle lumineuse, avec un haut plafond en forme d'arche, emplie de petites clés volantes. En face, il y avait une grande porte en bois qu'une des clés volantes permettait de d'ouvrir. Moi qui ai le vertige, j'avais dû monter sur un balais pour aider les garçons à attraper la bonne clé, une grosse clé en argent aux ailes bleu vif dont une était cassée.  
On a ouvert la porte. Il faisait noir de l'autre côté, la salle était plongée dans l'obscurité. Mais les lumières se sont allumées dès que nous sommes vraiment rentrés. Il y avait un immense échiquier où les pièces étaient en pierre mais vivantes et de taille humaine. On a dû prendre la place de pièces et gagner la partie pour passer. Si mes souvenir sont bons, j'étais une Tour, Harry un Fou et Ron un Cavalier. Ron s'est sacrifié pour qu'on puisse gagner et continuer. Il était dans un mauvais état !  
Bref. Ensuite il avait une salle avec un troll assommé (par Quirell qui était déjà passé par là). L'odeur de cette salle était atroce ! Harry et moi, on a vite traversé !  
Puis on est arrivés dans une pièce où se trouvait une table où étaient alignées sept bouteilles différentes. Un feu magique était apparu, nous enfermant dans la salle. Il y avait parchemin posé à côté des potions avec une énigme :

_"Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière._  
_Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière, _  
_L'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège_  
_Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège, _  
_Deux ne pourront t'offrir que simple vin d'ortie, _  
_Trois sont mortels poisons, promesse d'agonie, _  
_Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice, _  
_Pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices._  
_Le premier : si rusée que soit leur perfidie_  
_Les poisons sont à gauche des deux vins d'ortie ;_  
_Le second : différente à chaque extrémité, _  
_Si tu vas de l'avant, nulle n'est ton alliée._  
_Le troisième : elles sont toutes de tailles inégales, _  
_Ni naine ni géante en son sein n'est fatale._  
_Quatre enfin : les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite, _  
_Sont jumelles de goût, mais d'aspect disparates."_

Je l'avait tellement lue que je m'en souviens encore par cœur ! Bref, j'ai résolu l'énigme. Harry a continué et moi je suis retournée avec Ron. Le professeur Dumbledore est venu nous chercher, et est allé chercher Harry après.  
D'après ce qu'il nous a raconté après, Harry est arrivé dans une pièce où il y avait le Miroir du Riséd. Il s'est battu avec Quirell-Voldemort qu'il fini par tuer à main nues !  
Hagrid avait donné Touffu, Chourave le Filet du Diable, Flitwick avait ensorcelé les clés, McGonagall avait donné vie au pièces d'échec, Quirell avait installé un Troll, Rogue était l'auteur de l'énigme des Potions et Dumbledore avait caché la Pierre dans le Miroir.  
Et nous, à 11 ans, on a traversé tout ça !

Je crois que personne n'est jamais retourné dans ce couloir. Je pense qu'il est condamné à rester désert pour toujours ! D'ailleurs, je sors de ce couloir, j'aime pas la sensation qu'il s'en dégage. C'est vraiment bizarre. Même les cachots ont l'air plus chaleureux à côté de ce couloir. Je fais demi-tour et marche à vive allure.

Aucun problème d'escalier cette fois, j'arrive bien au septième étage. Le cinquième et le sixième n'ont rien de particulier.  
Au cinquième, il y a juste le passage secret de la sorcière borgne qui rejoint à Honeydukes à Pré-au-Lard.  
Au sixième, il y a les toilettes des garçons, et c'est là que, en sixième année, Harry a manqué tuer Malefoy en lui lançant un Sectumsempra. S'il m'avait écoutée, ça ne serait as arrivé. Heureusement que Rogue était dans le coin. …tant l'inventeur du maléfice, il a pu soigner Malefoy qui a tout de même fini à l'infirmerie.

Je m'arrête devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui discute dans son cadre avec son amie Violette, un portrait du rez-de-chaussée. Je lui donne le mot de passe et le portrait pivote. J'avance dans la Salle Commune par l'ouverture ronde et salue Dean, Seamus et Neville qui révisent leurs Aspics.  
J'aime cette salle. Elle est extrêmement chaleureuse et je m'y sens extraordinairement bien. Je souris quasiment chaque fois que j'y rentre. Elle est meublée avec de gros fauteuils très confortables, une cheminée, des tables pour travailler.  
Il y a aussi un grand panneau d'affichage pour connaître toutes les annonces, que ce soit une liste des grimoires d'occasion à vendre, des rappels au règlement Rusard, le programme des séances d'entraînement de Quidditch, des propositions d'échanges de cartes de Chocogrenouille, les dates des week-ends à Pré-au-Lard ou des messages concernant des objets trouvés ou perdus. En cinquième année, Fred (paix à son âme) et George y publiaient des petites annonces pour trouver des cobayes pour tester leurs inventions et Ombrage y faisait afficher ses décrets d'éducation.  
En fait, la Salle Commune des Gryffondors n'est qu'une partie de la Tour de Gryffondor. La Salle Commune est au rez-de-chaussée de la Tour, c'est-à-dire au niveau septième étage du château. Il faut monter pour accéder aux dortoirs. Il y en a 14 en tout : chaque année à son dortoir et les filles et les garçons ont des dortoirs séparés. Ils circulaires avec des fenêtres et des lits à baldaquins. Mon dortoir est le plus haut. Je le partage avec Parvati et Lavande et Harry et Ron partagent le leur avec Dean, Seamus et Neville.  
J'ai vécu des joie immenses et des grandes peines dans la Salle Commune. Elle a accueilli mes fou-rires et mes larmes, mes colères et mes réconciliations. C'est ici que le plupart de nos plans, à Harry, Ron et moi, ont vu le jour.

Je ressors et continue ma route dans le couloir. Là, c'est le bureau de Flitwick. C'est là que Sirius était enfermé pour être livré au Détraqueurs avant que nous le libérions grâce à Buck et au Retourneur de Temps.

Je passe à présent devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet qui essaye d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls. C'est là que se cache la Salle sur Demande. Elle nous a terriblement été utile, surtout pour l'AD : elle se transformait en grande pièce contenant une bibliothèque remplie de livres de défense, des objets anti-magie noire... Ginny et Neville m'ont raconté que l'année dernière, elle se transformait en salle spacieuse remplie de hamacs. avec une baignoire et les blasons des maisons des élèves vivant dans la salle pour échapper aux Carrow. Elle avait même développé un passage secret qui menait à la Tête de Sanglier, le pub d'Abelforth, le frère de Dumbledore. Grâce à ce passage, on a pu faire évacuer les élèves les plus jeunes lors de la Bataille de Poudlard.  
Malheureusement, c'est aussi grâce cette salle que Malefoy à fait rentrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard, en sixième année.

Et là, tout au fond du couloir, on accède à la Tour Nord. C'est là qu'est la Salle de classe de divination. On y accède par une échelle descendant d'une trappe au plafond. C'est une salle circulaire où je ne me suis jamais sentie bien : il y fait une chaleur étouffante à cause du feu et il y flotte un parfum capiteux à cause de ce qu'il y a dans sa bouilloire. Les murs sont recouverts d'étagères où sont rangés coupes de thé, boules de cristal, et autres jeux de cartes. Il y a aussi plusieurs petites tables rondes entourées de fauteuils recouverts de chintz et de petits poufs rebondis. Et une fenêtre. Une seule. Je ne regrette aucunement d'avoir quitté les cours de divination.  
Au dessus de la salle de cours, ce sont les appartement du professeur Trelawney. Je suppose qu'ils doivent ressembler sa salle de cours.

Je redescend, étage par étage, envahie pas la nostalgie. Je pousse une porte et grimpe les escaliers en colimaçon me menant à la Tour d'Astronomie. Normalement, la Tour est interdite d'accès la journée, elle est simplement ouverte à partir de minuit pour les cours d'astronomie du professeur Sinistra. Mais, période d'examen approchant, elle est ouverte toute la journée pour pouvoir réviser. J'arrive enfin au sommet de la Tour, essoufflée. Mais le panorama vaut le détour. Je m'appuie contre la rambarde et laisse mon regard se promener sur Poudlard.

D'ici, on peut apercevoir la Forêt Interdite, derrière chez Hagrid. Nous n'avons pas le droit de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Pourtant, je m'y suis retrouvée plus d'une fois. Elle est impressionnante vue d'ici et s'étend sur plusieurs kilomètres. On voit nettement que les arbres qui en font le contour sont assez espacés et clairs et que plus on avance, plus les arbres deviennent plus serrés, plus sombres. Pour y être allée, je sais que des tas de créatures, de buissons et plantes épineuses se mettent en travers du chemin des visiteurs lorsqu'ils s'enfoncent trop loin dans la forêt. Elle est peuplée d'animaux et de créatures magiques : une colonie d'Acromentules, autrefois dirigée par Aragog, un troupeau de centaures, un troupeau de licornes, un élevage de Sombrals, des Botrucs, Graup, la Ford Anglia retournée à l'état sauvage, des gobelins buveurs de sang, des loups-garous et des trolls.

Plus vers l'Ouest, on voit les trois serres du Professeur Chourave.

A l'opposé, à l'Est, c'est le terrain de Quidditch. Caché par ses immenses gradins capables de contenir toute la population de Poudlard, seuls les grands anneaux sont visibles. De parfois, un élève passe dans mon champ de vision, perché sur son balais. J'ai eu un nombre de frayeurs incalculable eu en regardant Harry jouer. Le pire, c'est quand il est tombé de son balais à cause des Détraqueurs en troisième année ! Il volait tellement haut qu'il se serait tué si Dumbledore n'avait pas ralentit sa chute ! En quatrième année, le terrain a été transformé en labyrinthe pour le Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Harry y était entré seul et en était ressorti avec le corps de Cedric Diggory en annonçant que Voldemort était de retour. Ça avait été la la panique !

Je savoure le vent doux de ce début de soirée. Je ferme les yeux me remémorant le château après la Bataille. Le château feu et à sang. Les cadavres par dizaines. Les blessés partout. La tension. L'angoisse. Harry qu'on a cru mort. Harry qui n'était pas mort. Harry qui tue Voldemort. Le corps de Fred. Le corps de Remus. Le corps de Tonks. Le corps de Colin Crivey. La cinquantaine d'autres corps dans la Grande Salle. Poudlard en miettes. Poudlard effondré. Poudlard éventré.

De mai à septembre, nous étions des dizaines à remettre le château en état. Il a aujourd'hui retrouvé sa splendeur d'antan.

Dans quelques jours, je passe mes Aspics et je quitterai définitivement l'école. J'aurai vécu ici, les meilleurs et le pire moment de ma vie. Je me détourne du bord, redescend les escaliers et marche en direction de la Grande Salle.

Je passe les grandes portes de bois, passe à côté des tables de Serpentard, de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle pour rejoindre celle de Gryffondor. Harry et Ron sont déjà là.

"Tu es presque retard Hermione !"

Je sais, Harry, je sais...


End file.
